


It's a Long Way Down

by youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe- GTA, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hard to think around his pain.</p>
<p>"Mr. Haywood?" That gets him to look at her, eyes watering. "How did your crew die?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

His head is killing him.

His body feels like his muscles are being filleted off of his bones.

Ryan knows pain. This isn't pain. It's hell.

He has his forehead resting against one hand while his other is cuffed to the metal table. The lamp on the table is the only source of light in the room, thankfully. It doesn't make the pounding in his head any less painful.

"What went wrong?" He looks up at the blonde woman. She is looking at him softly. It makes his eye twitch.

"Where did the plan fall apart?" He tries to speak, even as his hand shakes, but his throat refuses to make sound. He puts his head in his hand again.

"What went wrong?" He lifts his head but doesn't look towards her. "When we pulled you out from the river under the bridge, you said that the plan fell apart." He tries to speak, moving his lips as if saying words.

It's so hard thinking around his pain. He can't get any part of his body to respond to the woman.

"Mr. Haywood." That gets him to look at her, eyes watering. "How did your crew die?"


	2. Tell

He yanks on his cuff a few times, and it's finally really sinking in that yes, he is in fact handcuffed to a table in a room the size of a broom closet.

"Where am I?" The woman seems to hesitate for a moment before answering.

"You're in a criminal holding room in the Central Los Santos Medical Central." He squints at her, but doesn't comment. "You received a pretty severe concussion, so your memory is not the best. Your short term memory may be a bit hazy." She pauses, probably trying to decide whether or not the concussion left him completely brain dead.

"My name is Barbara Dunkelman. It's my job to evalute you and judge your current state of mind. I'm trying to get an understanding of what happened today."

He rubs his mouth with his hand. His face paint is making him itchy where he is sweating, and pieces of it flake off when he rubs them.

"The report says that there was an attempted robbery at the Maze Tower Bank, and shots were fired. Then there was an attempted escape off the side of a bridge to a boat waiting below." 

He swallows and can't look at her.

"I-I. I don't kn-I can't." He looks at her briefly, then down again. His fucking head hurts. 

"Mr. Haywood, I'm here to help. I'm just tying to find out the truth. Right?" He nods slightly. "Okay. Just focus. Tell me, what happened?"

He bites his lip and leans his head back, leather jacket creaking, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. Focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon, hopefully. It's midterms week, so I can't guarantee anything


	3. Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Month Earlier

"And I'm telling _you_ that if you touch my fucking sandwich one more time, I'm gonna nail gun your hands to your face!" Across the room, Geoff is rubbing at his temples, elbows on his knees. Jack is trying to hide her smile behind her hand, and Ray is just continuously rolling his eyes. Gavin is practically squealing in his enjoyment of Michael's anger, and well. Michael looks like he is about to conjure up a nail gun out of thin air. Ryan laughs and shakes his head.

"Wait until we finish this job, Michael. Then we'll all split his take." Gavin stops squealing and sits up, looking affronted.

"Ryan! You're horrible. He might do it, don't encourage him!" Gavin starts to scoot away from his spot next to Michael on the couch, which causes Jack to cough to cover up her snort of laughter. Michael is grumbling to himself, and only seems to settle once he's actually taken a bite of his truly impressive sandwich. Geoff sighs, slaps his hands down on his knees, and uses that force to push himself up.

"Now that the bear has been fed," and that gets him a growl from the couch, "Can we please go over the plan? You know, the giant heist we're supposed to pull off in order to get us cool things. Like a lot of money. And notoriety." Geoff moves to the table around the back of the couch, and they all move to get up.

The crew walks over to join Geoff, with only a minor amount of shoving and cursing. Geoff waits until everyone is around the table, and rolls his eyes when Ray pushes Gavin out of the way, causing Gavin to huff.

"Okay, assholes. We only have one shot for this one. No room for mistakes. You fuck up, you get killed. They don't fuck around at The Maze Bank." He pauses, for typical Geoff dramatic flare, before continuing. "I don't care how long it takes. We will be so prepared, they won't know what hit 'em. I want plans from A to Z and I want subsections of those plans. I want our plans to have plans. I want a plan for if Michael gets a hangnail, or Jack gets a split end. Do you all understand me?" Ryan looks around to the other crew members as they all watch Geoff, and he sees how serious they all are. They all know how important this job is, and how easily and quickly something could go wrong. Ryan backs away from the table and walks towards the white board where they have the plans pinned up; the schematics, the alarm system, the employee list, response time records, and supplies.

"The main vault's entrance is on the 83rd story set in the inner circle of the floor. The vault expands into the level above it, and that's how we're going to get in." Ryan grabs one of their dry-erase markers and circles the tower closest to The Maze Tower in height. "We're going to go across from this tower here. The Maze Bank has a helicopter pad, but there is no way we're going to risk stealing a registered helicopter or disguising our own. Gavin, you're going to have to crawl across or tight rope walk your ass across the way. The Maze Bank is the tallest building in Los Santos, so we have no other options except to go up to get to the roof." Ryan sees Gavin raise his hand and shakes his head. "No we're not going to fly over it and have you parachute in either. That'll give them too much time to spot you, and taking off the parachute and hiding it will delay you." Gavin lowers his hand dejectedly, and Jack pats his shoulder in sympathy. "Ray, I'll need as much technical access you can get to the building. I'll help you with the hardlines, but I'll need you to gain access to the building's security measures and an updated view of the schematics. The public plans that I've gotten a hold of have been redacted, so you'll have to dig to find the original documents. You'll also have to figure out how access the vau-what? Why are you shaking your head?" Ray ducks his head, still shaking it and chuckling slightly.

"Ryan. Crazy, naïve, Ryan." He chuckles again, and now Ryan is getting a little concerned. So, it seems, is the rest of the crew.

"Spit it out, Ray. What the fuck is the issue?" Ray looks towards Michael, sighs, and then back towards Ryan.

"I've been doing illegal shit for a long time, Ryan. Not as long as you old fucks, but long enough. I like hacking shit, I get bored easily, and my moral compass has never worked. I've hacked my way into the Pentagon, and they didn't know about it until the sixth time I did it. I've robbed people blind without a trace. Do you think that I've been in this city for three years and have not tried to hack into The Maze Bank? Ryan, it's fucking impossible. Trust me." Ryan rubs his face, and Geoff makes a frustrated sound before turning to Ray.

"Anything, Ray. Anything you can get on and in the building will help." Ray hesitates, but nods. Geoff looks at Gavin and Michael, eyes flicking between the two. "That means you two are going to have to go in and give us insight to the inside of the building ASAP so we can start building our plans around that information." They look at each other and shrug. "Jack, you're going to need to go in after Michael and Gavin case the building so you can get us access to the high security areas. Don't look at me like that. Give a fear boner to a banker with your womanly wiles. You're good at that." He winks at Jack, getting an eye roll and a huff in return. Geoff looks back at Ryan, nodding. Ryan claps his hands together.

"Let's begin, shall we. Geoff wants to get this planned out within the month, god willing, so we're going to be working time and a half. Everyone understand?" He gets a sloppy salute and two vague waving gestures as the lads head out to set up their jobs. Jack watches as they make their way towards Ray's room before turning back. Ryan can tell she's worried, as can Geoff if the way he places a hand on Jack's shoulder is any indication. 

"This can backfire horribly. What if it doesn't work out? What if one of us get's caught?" Geoff looks like he's about to answer, but Jack continues on. "What if one of us gets killed, Geoff?" Geoff shakes his head, and moves around so he can put both hands on her shoulders. Ryan feels like he's intruding, suddenly. 

"I don't care if this takes us all year, Jack. I would like it to be done within a month, but I'm not going to push this. We'll take as long as we need in order to make sure we get this right." He gives her shoulders a little shake, and she nods in response to the reassurance. She looks over Geoff's shoulder at Ryan, and Ryan can still see the hesitation in her eyes. He tries to give the most reassuring look he can, but it probably ends up looking like he's constipated if the laugh it gets out of Jack is anything to go by. She pulls away from Geoff, who lets his hands drop, and turns on her heel.

"I'm going to see if I can give Bonnie, Clyde, and Tenenbaum any help." She walks away towards Ray's room, and Ray's head pops out from the room.

"The Brownman is a way cooler than The Analyzer, thank you very fucking much." Ryan smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"The Brownman shouldn't talk about himself in the third-person because it's lame and creepy." Ray squints his eyes at him.

"You wouldn't know creepy if it bit off your dick, Ryan." Ryan winks at him and kisses the air, making Ray laugh and duck back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this took so long and that it's still short. The second half of this semester kicked my ass, but I'm home for the summer now so I'll try to get more chapters out

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of a long goodbye


End file.
